


Promises, Promises

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink_meme, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: McCoy washes Chekov's hair after a long, hard day.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the st_xi_kink_meme back in 2009.

Pavel Chekov, drowsy from another death defying away mission, turned on the shower. Stepping in, he sighed as stood under the warm, soothing stream of water. As the dried blood from his newly healed head wound turned it a light pink, his husband entered the bathroom. Stripping himself of his bloody clothing, Leonard McCoy stepped into the shower behind his beloved.

Kissing him on the neck, the older man sighed in relief. He had almost lost his Pasha on the surface of a war torn planet; his head wound causing him to quickly lose blood. Thankfully it was easily treated on the Enterprise and Leonard was grateful they were able to make a quick getaway. It was a small miracle that his husband was still alive. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, the doctor held him tight.

Placing a kiss on the top of his head, he noticed the blood caked in Pasha’s beautiful curls. Pulling back, Leonard grabbed a bottle of the cherry blossom scented shampoo from the shelf and poured the liquid into his hands. After placing it back on the tiny shelf, the doctor gently began to massage the shampoo into Pavel’s thick, curly hair. The dried blood loosened as McCoy tenderly washed it. After he was finished, his young lover pulled back, and ducking underneath the stream of water as he got rid of all the remaining traces of blood and shampoo. Finished, he turned around to face his beloved Leo.

“I love wery much,” he said with a bright smile.

“Pasha, promise me you’ll never get hurt again,” Leonard said, knowing his request was an illogical one.

“I promise,” he said, moaning as his husband took him into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

“I love you too,” the doctor said, wanting nothing more than never letting his husband go on another away mission again. Pavel had been his one saving grace after his bitter divorce. So the next time Pavel Chekov joined James T. Kirk on an away mission, Leonard trailed them to the transporter room in order to say good-bye to his husband. Taking the young man into his arms, he whispered, “Just promise me you’ll come home.”

After kissing his tender, sweet lion passionately on the lips the young Ensign smiled and said, “I swear I will.”

And Pavel Andreievich Chekov always keeps his promises…

THE END


End file.
